clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Characters
To view birthday's of the main sims series, click here. Main Characters '- 'Clare Callery - deceased -''' '- 'Ali Aiken - 'deceased -' '- - 'James Callery-Aiken - '''deceased - '- - 'Salma Callery-Aiken - deceased -''' '- - - 'Charlotte Rose Collins '- - - -' Noelle Street '- - - - - 'Nathan Street '- - - -' Willow Collins '- - - -' Chase Collins '- - -' Connor Callery-Aiken '- - -' Erika Callery-Aiken '- - - -' Amelia Black '- - - -' Blanca Black '- - - - -' Raylan Black '- - - -' Summer Callery-Aiken '- - - -' Sebastian Callery-Aiken '- - - - 'Sage Callery-Aiken '- - -' Macy Datta - - - - Airi Datta '- -' Jessica Callery-Aiken - 'deceased - ' '- -' Roxy Jett -''' deceased - ' '- - -''' Ciara Fisher '- - -' Anthony Fisher '- - - -' Carrie Fisher '- - - -' Tyler Dennison '- - - - 'Hunter Fisher '- - - -' Salomé Romero - - - - - Ericka Fisher - - - - - Lea Fisher - - - - - Terrence Fisher '- - - - 'Reuben Fisher '- - -' Ryder Jett '- - - 'Jake Jett '- - - -' Cody Jett - - - Luna Iskadar - - - Marc Redkey - - - - Karlee Iskadar - - - - Meredith Iskadar '- -' Emma Villareal - 'deceased - ' '- -' Max Villareal - 'deceased - ' '- - -' Lilith Villareal '- - -' Jaime Street '- - - -'Samuel Blaze Villareal '- - -' Abel Villareal '- - - -' Phoenix Villareal '- -' Emily Robins - 'deceased - ' '- -' Taylor Robins - '''deceased - '- - -' Faith Talley '- - - 'Kaiden Talley '- - -' Violet Robins '- - -' Indigo Robins Other Characters Jennifer Aviles (Ali's former stalker, deceased) Hajar Al Arabi (Salma's mother, deceased) Elsa Bjergsen (Max's first wife, Sofia's sister, Abel's biological mother, deceased) Sofia Bjergsen (Connor's ex-girlfriend, Elsa's sister, Abel's aunt, deceased) Elisha Black (Amelia and Blanca's mother, connor's ex girlfriend, alien, deceased) Ashley Collins (Abel's ex-girlfriend, Asher's cousin, Phoenix's Mother) Diya Datta (Macy's birth mother, James' childhood best friend, deceased) Graham Edge (Macy’s birth father) Evie Delgato (Abel's ex-girlfriend and love interest, Pamela's mother) Pamela Delgato (Evie and Toby’s daughter) Toby Mounib (Noelle’s ex fiance, Pamela’s father) Luna De La Cruz (Noelle's friend, member of the plastics) Grace Ghomari (Noelle’s bestfriend, member of the plastics) Gerard Fujita (Jamie Fujita's twin brother, Indigo and Violet's friend) Jamie Fujita (Gerard Fujita's twin brother, Indigo and Violet's friend) Ryland Griffith (Lilith's ex-boyfriend, Joseph's father) Joey Holt (Jaime's former roommate, Anthony's brother) Candy Behr (Connor's ex-girlfriend, Yuki Behr's sister, deceased) Corey Johnson (Emily's old love interest, deceased) Jay Jones (Emma's ex-boyfriend, Lucia's husband, ex-husband of Elisha black, deceased) Zach Jones (Jay Jones’s brother, Charlotte Rose’s old crush) Ayaka Burnett (Erika, Simon and Jane's mother, deceased) Ezequiel Mandir (Fatima and Roger Burnett's son, Joseph's brother, Javon's twin) Fatima Mandir (Lilith's best friend, Joseph, Ezequiel, and Javon's mother, Abel's teen crush) Javon Mandir (Fatima and Roger Burnett's son, Joseph's brother, Ezequiel's twin) Joseph Mandir (Fatima and Ryland's son, Ezequiel and Javon's brother, ex-love interest of Violet) Akira Mikitani (love interest of Macy, Deligracy's Sim) Luna Munch (Max's sister, deceased) Hugo Villareal (Max’s brother, deceased) Jacques Villareal (Max’s father, deseased) Kylie Sass (Jaime’s ex-roommate, deceased) Layla Tobin (James old crush, deceased) Julian Wurth (Former love interest of Noelle, Nathan's father) Seiji Yoshida (Evil butler, deceased) Nikita Hall (Jake's sister, always tries to be in the screen) Danica Hall (Jake’s niece, Nikita’s daughter) Herve Lacat (Former intern for Taylor Robins) Rieko Melendez (Former nanny to James, Charlotte Rose,Summer and Sebastian) Robyn Smith (Chase’s and Nathan’s love interest) Joselyn Smith (Robyn’s sister, Sammy b’s enemy) Emilee Benolt (Asher's love interest) Norman Smith (Roxy and Taylor's caretaker, deceased) Juliette Yoshida (Reuben's best friend, Walter’s half sister) Jaime Win (Macy's old friend) Holly Spicer (Abel's neighbor and friend) Kingston Latham (Luna's former stalker) Walter Rose (Evie's husband, Abel's enemy, possibly abusive to Evie) Dwayne Beasley (Fatima's husband, Joseph, Ezequiel and Javon’s Step-Dad) Princeton Walsh (Sebastian's snobby enemy) Christian Guidry (Connor's childhood friend) Valentine Bloome (Chase's friend, Willow’s love interest) Danielle Villareal (Max’s Niece, Lilith’s and Abel’s Cousin Luna’s Daughter) Kelsey Villareal (Max’s Niece, Lilith’s and Abel’s Cousin Luna’s Daughter) Pets '-' Bruno Callery-Aiken (Connor's Dog,' deceased') '-' Cali Robins (Faith's Dog, deceased) '- 'Eevee Callery-Aiken (Carrie's Dog, deceased) '-' Frankie Jett (Jessica and Roxy's Cat, deceased) '-' Mojo Callery-Aiken (Ciara's Cat, deceased) '- -' Hurley Jett (Luna's Cat, deceased) '- -' Anastasia Jett (Ryder's Cat, deceased) '-' Laika Villareal (Abel's Dog, deceased) '-' Meeko Villareal (Lilith's Dog, deceased) '-' Shep Fisher (Anthony's Dog, deceased) '-' Vixy Villareal (Lilith's Fox, deceased) - Ziggy Callery-Aiken (Summer's Dog) - Salem Spicer (Phoenix’s Cat) - Princess Spicer (Sage’s Cat) Challenge sims * Did we get lucky random genetics challenge *Ugly to beauty challenge *Make no mistake challenge *Mystery CAS challenge *Making pokemon in sims *Random Cats and Dog Genetics *Mystery CAS challenge 2 *A Court Of Thorns and Roses boys *Making Eevee in the Sims 4 *Making Oliver and Darcy in the Sims 4 *Making the Harry Potter trio in the Sims 4 *Making Stranger Things characters in the Sims 4 *Making Vampire Diaries characters in the Sims 4 *Making A Court of Thorns and Roses girls in the Sims 4 *Sims 4 blindfolded challenge *Sims 4 Powerpuff Girls from toddler to teenager *Making a no CC family in the Sims 4 *Sims 4 black and white challenge *Making Pokemon trainers in the Sims 4 *Sims 4 upside down challenge *Ali makes Clare in the Sims 4 *Making the Friends girls in the Sims 4 *G swap challenge 1 *Sims 4 1 year remake *G swap 2 *Recess from kid to teenager *One color challenge *One color tiny home challenge *G swap 3 *Making Avatar in the Sims 4 *Making The Legend of Korra in the Sims 4 *Clare's real house in the Sims 4 *Sims that could have been 1 *Sims 4 Getting ready for Seasons *Sims that could have been 2 *Pets as Sims *Toddler to Adult 1 *Hyper Realism challenge 1 *Toddler to adult 2 *Sims pick my makeup *Premade rooms only challenge *Breed out the weird 1 *Breed out the weird 2 *Breed out the weird 3 *Toddlers we've never seen *Gallery rooms only challenge *BTS in the Sims 4 *Mystery genetics challenge 3 *Rainbow Adult girls *Riverdale Girls *Rainbow adult boys *Riverdale boys *Rainbow toddler girls *Rainbow toddler boys *Random genetics challenge 2 *G swap with Ali 4 *Broken Dream with no CC *Instagram creates my Sim *In the Suburbs Chronicles with no CC *Toddler to adult 3 *Style Swap Challenge *Adding your Sims to my game 1 *Adding your sims to my game 2 *Adding your sims to my game 3 *Sims that could have been 3 Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Male Category:Clare Siobhan Townies Category:First generation Category:Second generation Category:Third Generation Category:Fourth generation Category:Fifth generation Category:Dead Characters Category:Adults Category:Young Adults Category:Child Category:Challenges Category:Challenge Sims Category:Toddler Category:Teenager